


Adrenaline Sex

by swtalmnd



Series: Worth the Wait [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: inceptiversary, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job ends with a bang and Arthur finally gets to accept Eames' irresistible offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th of 7 short fics in a series for 2016 kink bingo; I'm determined to get two intersecting Bingo lines. And write a lot of porn.
> 
> Thank you to mycitruspocket & kate_the_reader for encouragement and beta help!

The job waited until the last possible moment to go south.

They'd obtained the information, gotten away from the mark with no one the wiser, and then found themselves at the wrong end of their client's frugal nature. He'd decided he didn't want to pay the rest of their fee, and moreover to get back the sizeable deposit he'd made.

Which left Arthur and Eames to shoot their way out, after their asshole extractor rabbited and left them to twist. At least Yusuf and Ariadne hadn't gone under with them this time and were already long gone.

"Even Cobb wasn't this annoying," said Arthur through gritted teeth, sending another round back at their pursuers.

Eames chuckled, trying to ignore how attractive he always found Arthur at his most homicidal. "Cobb wanted to save your skin as much as his own, because he knew he'd never get home without you," he said, then, "On your four."

Arthur shot again and this time there was a corresponding, satisfying cry of pain. "All right, ready?"

Eames let off two shots over Arthur's head and then nodded. "Time to make our exit," he agreed.

Arthur gave the signal and the two of them ran, shooting behind them until they both needed to reload their clips. It seemed, however, that between one thing and another they'd sufficiently discouraged pursuit, and they managed to get to Arthur's nondescript vehicle and drive away.

"Christ, getting shot at is so much worse in real life," said Eames, leaning back against the seat and laughing. "You're going to avenge us or whatever, right?"

"Oh, yeah," said Arthur, shooting him a feral grin. "After I take you to a hotel room and destroy you, I'm going to do a lot of hacking and get us our fee with a generous bonus for being fucking shot at."

Eames swallowed. "Destroy me in a good way, I hope?" he asked, already perking up a bit in the trousers area out of pure optimism.

Arthur laughed. "Your bag's already in the trunk, I made sure you had plenty of lube," he replied. "Where has good beds?"

"Hm, I know just the place, they've got decent soundproofing in the suites," said Eames. He sat up properly and gave directions, then let Arthur handle check-in and payment while he pretended to be barely smart enough to wrangle the luggage cart. It was a nice place, not too big nor too small, mostly full of vacationing families who got the suites when they had rambunctious kids and vacationing couples who got the suites to feel posh and romantic.

Eames waited until they were in the elevator to lean in and murmur in Arthur's ear, "I'm dying to suck your cock."

Arthur shivered, but since there was an insistently helpful porter in the elevator with them, he couldn't really do anything else. Eames didn't gloat, but he did press one soft kiss behind Arthur's ear before stepping back out of his personal space.

The line of Arthur's back wasn't the only thing that was stiff.

The porter helpfully opened the door for them, and Arthur strode straight for the minibar and a bottle of water. Eames directed the porter with the luggage and gave him a generous tip to get him gone as fast as possible. As soon as the door clicked shut, Arthur set his water back down on the bar and launched himself at Eames, shoving him up against the suite door and kissing him like the only oxygen in the room was in Eames' lungs.

Eames allowed the manhandling, enjoying the hard line of Arthur's body against his, and the harder line of their cocks bumping together. His hands wandered, getting Arthur's jacket and waistcoat off, the tie and shirt and fucking undershirt, every layer making him growl a little more until he finally, finally got his hands on Arthur's skin. "Christ, you wear too much clothing."

"Keeps me from bending you over the desk," said Arthur roughly. He flipped them around and grinned at Eames, hand going to his trousers and undoing the button, braces loose around his hips already. "I believe I was promised a blowjob?"

"Oh, fuck, yes," said Eames, sinking shamelessly to his knees. He shed his own suit jacket but that was all he could be arsed to do with Arthur's cock right there and permission to worship it to his heart's content. 

Arthur groaned as Eames nosed into his flies, hands getting zip and elastic and bloody boxer briefs out of his way until he could finally, finally mouth at the thick, hot length of Arthur's cock. He had no idea how he'd gone so long around Arthur thinking this wasn't how he wanted to spend every waking moment, but now that he was here with one of Arthur's lovely dark-furred balls in his mouth, Eames was entirely certain he'd never been more content with his lot in life.

Eames tasted Arthur's skin, the salt and musk of him, ran his lips over the fuzz and velvet of him, licked at the moisture welling up from the tip and then sucked him down. He'd forgotten how much easier cut cocks could be, smooth and strange without the extra skin but gliding readily over his tongue and into his throat. Eames suckled and then sucked harder, hands on Arthur's hips so he could control the thrust, so he could bury his nose in Arthur's neatly-trimmed curls without concern for anything else.

Arthur was saying something above him but Eames was frankly not very interested in words at the moment. Eames was therefore somewhat surprised when he'd barely got a rhythm going and Arthur was already coming. He sucked and swallowed and promised himself he'd get to do this again before pulling off and grinning up at Arthur like he'd won a prize. "Delightful, darling."

Arthur sagged against the door and laughed, voice hoarse. "Fuck, that was worth waiting for."

"And we've only just begun, I hope?" said Eames, standing up, hands gliding over Arthur's slender hips, up the silky, sweat-damp skin of his sides and around to the small of his back.

"Yeah," said Arthur, leaning in to meet his kiss, "we've only just begun."


End file.
